Los Muertos Andan en Bici
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Porque de una inocente broma puede salir algo peor... un susto que apenas podras respirar. XD


(n/a): Nota de autor

-y yo te quise - : diálogos de los personajes

**En****eso****vi****una****luz****… ****:**narración en negrilla (no miro las letras XD)

Espero que les guste

**Los Muertos Andan en Bici**

**Capítulo único: Porque una buena historia nace de una broma**

**Un pequeño de unos cinco o seis años, de ojos color cafés, al igual su cabello del mismo color, con un tono marrón por encima, andaba en piyama y sostenía un peluche de kuriboh, corría veloz asustado. Todo esto sucedía dentro de una casa gigantesca. Detrás de el, iba un chico de unos 15 años, de ojos color dorados y casi fríos, pero su rostro tenia un poco de dulzura y picardía, su cabello era igual al del pequeño, también iba en piyama azul y trataba de alcanzar a su hermano, quien corría todo asustado.**

-¡Judai espera! –exclamó el chico

-¡mamá, Haou me esta asustando! –decía el pequeño llamado Judai

-¡espera, solo era una broma! –exclamó el chico llamado Haou

**Judai seguía gritando mientras lloraba, a tiempo Haou lo atrapó entre sus brazos, llevándolo de regreso a su cama. Judai pataleaba todo lo que podía, pero luego se rindió.**

-a ver, tranquilo ¿si? –dijo Haou cuando lo sentó en su propia cama

-¡me asustaste! –le gritó Judai

-perdoname, solo era broma –dijo Haou casi riéndose –para compensarte, podrás dormir conmigo ¿si? –

-¿en serio? –abrió los ojos impresionado

-en serio –afirmó Haou –ahora, duérmete –

**Los dos se acostaron en la cama, Haou vio que estuviera bien abrigado y luego se acomodó el, pero de la nada empezaron a rasgar la puerta de su habitación. Eso no le hacía nada de gracia. Judai al oírlo, se aferró a la camisa de su hermano, comenzando a sollozar. En ese momento recordó su historia…**

_**Flash Back**_

-Haou ni san, ¡cuentame una historia de miedo! –exclamó Judai mientras Haou lo arropaba

-esta bien, pero no salgas corriendo ¿si? –dijo Haou serio

-claaaro –dijo Judai de forma graciosa

-hace tiempo, en una casa grande, había una sirvienta, pero ella odiaba a sus patrones, un día, pidió a la muerte que le obsequiara una espada, y con ello, si mataba a alguien, se convertiría en zombie y sería su esclavo por siempre, a cambio de su propia alma. La muerte aceptó y le entregó una espada bañada en sangre, esta brillaba tenuemente, mientras que el color carmesí se avivaba. Esa misma noche, mató a todos los habitantes de la casa, a unos los descuartizó, a otros solo los atravesó limpiamente con su espada, a otros lo hizo sufrir tanto que pidieron clemencia antes de morir. Cuando terminó de matarles, vio que los cadáveres se levantaban de sus lugares, reviviendo, ella les dio una orden, pero no le hicieron caso, ya que la muerte le había jugado una trampa, y la partieron viva, oyendo sus gritos agonizantes…-dijo Haou quedándose quieto viendo a la pared –se dice que cada 1 de noviembre, su espíritu vuelve para cobrar venganza, apareciendo siempre montada en una bici… -

**De la nada se escucha una campanilla de bicicleta, al apenas oírlo, Judai pega el grito y se va corriendo de la cama, Haou se empieza a reir mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la campanilla de su propia bicicleta.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió que una mano fría tocaba su rostro, al darse cuenta de que era un fantasma, tomó a su hermano y salió corriendo hacia la sala, casi en shock por ese suceso. Judai no paraba de llorar, Haou estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado. ¡habia sido una historia inventada! Se decía así mismo. De la nada, varias bicicletas aparecieron alrededor suyo, junto con zombies encima de ella, todos se lanzaron contra los dos, Haou cubrió a su hermano lo mejor que pudo, esperando el golpe…**

**¡PLAF!**

**¡CATAPLUM!**

**Haou se sobó la cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que solo se había caído de la cama. Se levantó viendo a todos lados… ¿habia sido un sueño?**

-¡jaja Haou ni san hizo ¡PUM! –reía a todo pulmón Judai

**Haou al final solo sonrió más tranquilo, todo por hacerle una broma a su hermanito, su inconsciente también le jugó feo. Inició una pelea de almohadas con su hermanito, si que ese sueño había sido demasiado… real y de miedo.**

-Dejaré las bromas de muertos… por un solo rato, claro –pensó Haou con malicia

**XD_XD_XD_XD_X_D_X_D_X_D_XD_X_D**

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es un one shot que escribi hoy, pero por razones de tareas no pude subirlo el mero 31, aun asi, espero que lo disfruten y que les cause algo de risa. XD**

**Para aquellos que siguen mis historias, pronto verán actualización masiva, jeje**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que hayan pasado un 31 de espanto! Jaja**

**Saludos a todos y que la musa les acompañe XD**


End file.
